


The Life of Angus MacGyver Grissom

by Xaviertwinsfan



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: First ever crossover, M/M, Slow Build, does not follow MacGyver, i just love the idea of jack and nick being twins, mac and jack don't get together until mac's a lot older
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaviertwinsfan/pseuds/Xaviertwinsfan
Summary: What if Mac was actually Gil Grissom's son and Jack and Nick were twins?  This story starts when Mac is five and chronicles his life being the son of a CSI.  He meets Jack and Nick at five and Jack becomes his babysitter while Nick works with the CSI's.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been binge watching CSI and I decided to crossover my two new obsessions: MacGyver and CSI. Since I've just gotten into CSI, please don't kill me if some of the CSI characters seem OOC. I'll try to make them as in character as possible. I love the thought of Mac being Gil's son, idk why. MacGyver is going to be Angus' middle name. Jack and Nick are 22, and Gil's 38. I'm not sure on the other characters ages yet. Also, this isn't going to be case heavy, so cases aren't going to be very detailed. Also, the rating for this will probably go up eventually.

Gil Grissom sat at his desk in the lab and stared at his desktop background, which was a picture of him, his wife, and their five year old son.Taking off his glasses, Gil put his computer into sleep mode and rubbed at his eyes before looking over to the pull out bed where a small lump could be seen and a mop of golden blonde hair peeked out from beneath the covers.He didn’t know how to do this, being a single parent.His son, Angus, had witnessed the murder of his mother.It had been a home invasion and Gil had been at work when it happened.Angus had seen it all and ever since, Gil was afraid that the men who had killed his wife would try to find Angus, since his son was the only witness, and kill him.That was why ever since the murder had happened, Gil took Angus to work with him every night, knowing his son would be safe at the lab.Yes, it wasn’t conventional, but there was no way Gil was going to leave his son with some baby sitter.

Gil was pulled from his thoughts when his desk phone rang.Cursing softly, he quickly picked it up so that it wouldn’t wake his son.“Grissom,” he said softly, a bit of irritation in his voice.

“Gil, it’s Johnathan Price.”

Gil frowned and stared at the phone.He hadn’t heard from Johnathan in years.“Johnathan, this is certainly a surprise,” he said.

“I know, I’m sorry I haven’t been in touch.I heard about Susan.I’m so sorry.How’s Angus doing?” John asked.

Gil sighed and leaned back in his chair.“He’s holding up better than I thought.The first month was tough on him, but he’s slowly getting back to his normal, cheerful self,” he said tiredly.

“That’s good.Listen, the real reason I called is that I heard that you have a position open at your lab.”

“How did you know?” Gil asked, surprised that someone from Texas would have heard that.

Johnathan snorted at the question.“Gil, you have the second best lab in the country.Word gets around pretty fast when there’s an opening,” he explained.

“Wanting to leave good old Texas and come back to Sin City?” Gil asked, a slight teasing tone in his voice.

Johnathan laughed softly.“No, no, I’m happy here in Texas.I do, however, have a recommendation.”

Gil sat up a bit straighter.He knew that if Johnathan had a recommendation, it meant that the person was extremely good.“I’m listening,” he said, intrigued.

“His name’s Nick Stokes.  He’s twenty-two and just graduated from A&M with a degree in forensics,” Johnathan explained.  “He was also the top of his class.  I’ve just faxed you his file” he added.

Gil heard the fax machine turn on and knew there was nothing he could do about the noise.  He just hoped that it didn’t bother Angus.  Getting up, he walked the short distance to the fax machine.  “For someone who just graduated, his file’s pretty big,” he commented as about ten pages printed.

“Oh, right, if you decide to hire Stokes, he comes as a package deal with his twin, Jack Dalton,” Johnathan explained.

Grabbing the papers, Gil went back to his desk and sat down.  “Do explain yourself, Johnathan,” he said.

“His brother, Jack, was just discharged from the army because of an injury.Got shot in his knee and it fucked it up enough that he wasn’t fit for duty anymore.As of right now, he’s unemployed.Also, he changed his last name when he turned eighteen as a means to protect his family as a precaution before joining the military.”

Gil frowned and while he listened, he had sorted out the pages and found that only three pages belonged to Nick while the rest belonged to Jack.He looked at the pictures that were provided with the files and he could tell the two were identical twins, but it was easy to tell them apart.Jack looked like the typical soldier: short, buzz cut hair, muscular, and a short beard.Nick, on the other hand, was just the opposite; he was slender, but muscular, his hair was short, but it was longer than Jacks, and unlike his twin, he was clean shaven.“I don’t see what I can do for Mr. Dalton,” he said.

“Well, I read the file on Susan’s death and seeing that, Angus is the only witness, I’m guessing that you don’t trust him with anyone but yourself or one of your team members and that he comes with you to work?”

Gil’s frown deepened.“I’m still not seeing how Mr. Dalton fits into this,” he said, frustration starting to leak into his voice.

Johnathan sighed.  “I figured that since the kid needs a job and you need someone who cannot only look after Angus, but also protect him, that Jack would be perfect for the job.  He’s great with kids and he’ll protect whoever needs it no matter what,” he explained.

Gil looked at Dalton’s file again and when he looked at the picture for a second time, the guy didn’t exactly look like someone who would babysit a child.Before he could voice his opinion, Johnathan interrupted him.

“Look, Gil, trust me, Jack’s more than qualified.Him and Nick come from a huge family and I know from personal experience that Jack would never endanger a child’s life.Since he’s been back, he’s been looking after my daughter whenever the wife and I have to go out and I’ve never heard Maddie complain once about him,” Johnathan explained.“And with his army background, you know he can protect Angus should he need to,” he added.

Sighing, Gil rubbed at his eyes.He trusted Johnathan, after all, the man had been someone he’d worked with countless of times in Vegas before he had moved to Dallas to head up the CSI lab there.“Alright, I’ll hire them both, but Jack will be on a temporary bases so that I can see how Angus reacts to him,” he explained.

“Thank you, Gil.The two of them can be in Vegas in three days.Also, would it be okay if they stayed with you until they can find a place?” Johnathan asked.“It’ll be easier for Angus to get to know Jack and you can see how it goes,” he added quickly before Gil could back out.

Gil could feel a headache forming, but nodded, even though he knew Johnathan couldn’t see it.“That’s fine.You can give them my number and tell them to call me when they get into Vegas,” he said tiredly.

“I’ll let them know.Just so you know, Nick’s final paper for graduation was on one of your cases.I can send it to you if you want,” he suggested.

That was interesting, in Gil’s opinion.  He was curious to see which case and what he had written about it.  “That would be great, Johnathan,” he said just as he watched his team walk into the lab and go into the break room.  “Look, Johnathan, I have to go.  My team just walked in,” he explained.

“Alright, Gil.I’ll send over the essay in the morning.Thank you again for doing this,” Johnathan said gratefully.

“No need to thank me.In a way, I’m killing two birds with one stone, so I should probably be thanking you,” Gil said, slightly amused.

Johnathan just laughed slightly at that.“You’re welcome and on that note, I’ll let you get to work,” he said.

“Alright, goodbye Johnathan,” Gil said.

“I’ll call again in a few weeks to see how it’s going,” Johnathan said before hanging up.

Putting the receiver back into the cradle, Gil looked over at the bed and sighed in relief when he saw that his son was still asleep.Getting up from his chair, he stretched before going over to the bed and sitting down on the edge of it.He gently brushed some hair from Angus’ forehead and looked down at his son.Hopefully, everything would work out with Dalton and Angus would like the man because if he were being honest, the resume of the man was impressive and he felt like he would be comfortable leaving his son in the man’s care.Leaning down, Gil kissed Angus’ forehead softly and when he pulled away, he smiled softly as his son held on tighter to the stuff toy dog that he was holding.Standing up, he pulled the covers a bit higher up before grabbing the two files he’d received and leaving his office, the door closed softly behind him.He headed to the break room to let his team know that the position in their shift had been filled and to get their input on the man who was going to be looking after his son.After all, his team was like family to him and they all loved Angus, so he knew they would want to be involved with this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took forever! I was being super picky about how I wanted this chapter to go and had to rewrite it a few times. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> P.S. Also, would anyone be interested if I wrote a Christmas fic in this verse? I have an idea, but it would be set far in advance to where the story is now. Feedback would awesome, thanks! :)

Three days later, Gil was in his office when he got a call from Nick Stokes. The two brothers had just hit the Vegas city limits. Gil told the younger man to meet him at the lab. When he hung up, he leaned back in his chair and stared at his computer. When he had talked to his team, they had been supportive of the idea; liking the idea that Mac would have an ex-army soldier watching over him and that they were getting a new teammate. However, they weren’t going to easily accept the two men because they didn’t know anything about them except what was in their files and the team had learned that just because someone looked good on paper, it didn’t mean they were a good person. So, until they met these two brothers and got to know them personally, they would be cautious. 

Gil just hoped that Mac would take well to Jack because ever since the incident, Mac had receded into himself. Instead of being the outgoing, charismatic five year old, his son had reverted to being quiet, shy, and wary of anyone he didn’t know. Even with the people he knew, Mac was quiet and it was hard getting anything out of him. The only people, at least to Gil’s knowledge, that could get Mac talking were himself and, of all people, Greg. Then again, it shouldn’t surprise Gil that it would Greg, since Greg was the youngest of the team and still acted like a kid most of the time.

Pulling off his glasses, Gil got up and walked out of his office towards the break room to tell his team that Nick and Jack would be here soon. When he entered the break room, he found most of his team around the large table finishing the Chinese food they’d ordered for dinner. Catherine, however, was sitting on the couch with Mac’s head in her lap, his son fast asleep. Gil closed the door and went over to Catherine. “When did he fall asleep?” he asked softly.

Catherine smiled and stroked Mac’s hair gently. “Around an hour ago,” she said softly in amusement.

Gil nodded. “Did he eat?” he asked. He would have stayed when the food came, but he had needed to finish up some paperwork that couldn’t wait.

Catherine nodded. “He ate a third of his chicken fried rice and then stole a bit of Greg’s general tso’s chicken,” she said with a fond smile. “We also made sure he ate all the veggies,” she added.

Gil felt a swell of affection flow through him at Catherine’s words. It touched him deeply how much his team looked out for and cared about his son. “Thanks, Cath,” he said.

Catherine smiled. “No need to thank any of us. We all think of Mac as family,” she said. 

Just then, the door of the break room opened and Linda from the front desk poked her head inside. “Dr. Grissom? The Stokes brothers are here,” she said.

Gil looked over at the door and straightened up. “Thank you, Linda, I’ll be right there,” he said and watched as Linda nodded before she left. He looked at his team, who were now looking at him. “I’ll be back in a few minutes. Can you wake Mac up for me?” he asked, looking down at Catherine. When she nodded, Gil stroked Mac’s hair gently before leaving the break room and heading to the visitors area.

When he got to the visitors area, Gil saw the two brothers standing by the front desk. He walked over and stopped a foot away from them. “Gentlemen, thank you for meeting me here. I would have had you meet me at my house, but I had to come into work early to finish up some paperwork,” he said before holding out his hand. “Gil Grissom,” he introduced himself.

Nick immediately shook the older man’s hand and smiled. “Nick Stokes, it’s an honor to meet you, Dr. Grissom. Thank you so much for this opportunity,” he said eagerly before withdrawing his hand.

Jack just watched in amusement as his brother introduced himself. When he was finished, Jack shook the older man’s hand next. “Jack Dalton,” he said simply.

After shaking both brothers hands, Gil motioned for them to follow him. “I’ll introduce you guys to the team,” he said as he lead them to the break room. He opened the door and walked inside, the two men following him. “Everyone, this is Nick Stokes,” he said, motioning to Nick, “and his brother Jack Dalton,” motioning to Jack. As his team introduced themselves, Gil noticed that Mac wasn’t in the room. 

Catherine noticed Gil looking around and walked over to him. “After I woke Mac up and told him that Jack and Nick were going to be here soon, he said he wanted to go back to the office, so I took him to your office,” she explained softly. “I think he was nervous about meeting them,” she added.

Gil nodded and once everyone was done introducing themselves, he looked at his team and said, “I’ll hand out assignments in a few minutes,” he then looked over at Jack. “Jack, could you come with me to my office?” he asked.

Jack nodded and said goodbye to his brother and the team before following his boss to his office. “Hey, man, I just wanna say that I’m really grateful that you hired me,” he said as they walked.

Gil looked over at the younger man. “Your resume was impressive and from what Johnathan told me, you’re good with kids. However, right now, it’s a temporary hire,” he explained.

Jack nodded. “I understand, but still, I’m grateful,” he said, no hard feelings or anger in his voice.

Gil was slightly surprised that Jack wasn’t angry about only being temporary, however, it gave him hope that this would work out. When they got to his office, Gil stopped outside the closed door and looked at Jack. “Before I introduce you to my son, I’m taking you read the file?” he asked.  
Jack nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. “Yes, sir. I’m sorry about your wife,” he said sincerely. 

“Thank you,” Gil said softly. “Ever since the murder, Mac’s been extremely wary of new people, so it’ll probably take him a while to get used to you,” he explained.

Jack nodded again. “I would be surprised if he wasn’t wary, considering the people that killed his mother were strangers,” he said. “Don’t worry, Mr. Grissom, I’m not gonna let anything happen to your son,” he said strongly.

Gil smiled at the passion behind the man’s words and had a feeling he would be hiring the young man full time. “Gil, please, Mr. Grissom makes me sound old,” he joked, though he was serious about Jack calling him Gil. “That or Grissom,” he added, just incase Jack found calling his boss by his first name inappropriate. 

Jack smiled slightly. “I think I’ll stick with Grissom, if that’s okay,” he said.

Gil nodded. “That’s fine,” he said reassuringly before turning to the door. Opening the door quietly, Gil looked inside and saw Mac sitting on the pull out bed. Walking in, he motioned for Jack to follow. “Mac? I want to introduce you to someone,” he said gently as Jack walked into the room.

Mac looked over at his dad and noticed the large, burly looking man beside him. Hesitantly, he left his bed and walked over to his dad, his stuffed dog clutched tightly to his chest.

Gil smiled softly and put his hand on top of Mac’s head to reassure him. “Mac, this is Jack Dalton, your new babysitter,” he said, introducing the man to his son.

Jack looked down at the tiny blonde boy and smiled gently. He crouched down so that he wasn’t towering over the boy and held out his hand. “It’s very nice to meet you, Mac,” he said kindly.

Mac bit his lip and shyly shook the man’s hand. “It... It’s nice to meet you too,” he said shyly before pulling his hand away and using it to grip his dad’s shirt.

Jack noticed the stuffed animal and pointed at it. “What’s his name?” he asked curiously.

Mac looked down at his stuffed dog and hugged him a bit tighter. “Papewclip,” he said softly.

Jack’s eye brows raised at the name. “That’s a very unique name, but it suits him,” he said, smiling gently.

Mac stepped closer to his father. “My mommy gave him to me fow my biwthday and she weally liked papewclips, so that’s why I named him that,” he explained softly, his voice shaking slightly.  
“That was very sweet of you,” Jack said gently. The story behind the naming of the toy made Jack’s heart ache even more for the kid.

When Mac sniffled, Gil bent down and lifted his son into his arms, holding him close. “Why don’t we go to the break room and you can meet Nick and then see everyone off, after I hand out assignments?” he suggested gently, not wanting Mac to think about what had happened.

Mac nodded and buried his face against his dad’s neck. “Okay,” he said softly, his voice muffled by Gil’s neck.

Gil went over to his desk and grabbed the small slips of paper before heading out of the office, Jack following behind them. 

As they walked, Jack observed the father and son. Looks wise, Mac looked nothing like Grissom, the only thing they shared were their intense blue eyes, ‘kid must get everything else from his mom,’ he thought. It was obvious that Grissom was very protective of his son and Jack would be too, if he were in the man’s position. That’s why, he silently vowed that he would keep the kid safe for however long Grissom kept him. 

When they arrived in the break room, everyone looked up at them. Gil smiled and held up the assignments. “Cath, Warrick, you two get a DB at a convenience store; Sara, you get a solo hit and run; and Nick, you’re with me. We have a DB at a casino,” he said, before putting Mac down to hand out assignments. 

Mac stayed close to his father and looked at the new member of his dad’s team. He looked a lot like Jack, but he didn’t look as scary. When the team, minus Gil and Nick, began to leave for their assignments, each one ruffled Mac’s hair affectionately and told him they would see him later. In return, Mac had told them to safe because he knew how dangerous the job could be.

Jack and Nick could tell that this was a tight knit group and that the two of them had a lot of work to do to earn the groups trust. 

Once the others had left, Gil picked Mac back up and faced Nick. “Mac, this is Jack’s brother, Nick,” he said, looking at his son before looking at Nick.

Nick smiled warmly and held his hand out to the little boy. “It’s very nice to meet, Mac,” he said kindly.

Mac shyly took Nick’s hand and shook it briefly before pulling it away. “It... It’s nice to meet you too,” he said softly. “You don’t look as scawy as Jack.”

Nick laughed at Mac’s words and Gil stared at his son in complete and utter disbelief at what he’d just said. “Mac,” Gil admonished before looking at Jack. “I’m sorry about that,” he said, slightly embarrassed.  
Jack smiled in amusement and waved his hand in dismissal. “It’s fine, Grissom. That’s usually kids first reaction to me,” he said in amusement.

Nick smiled and looked at Mac. “Don’t worry, Mac, Jack may look scary, but really, he’s a huge teddy bear,” he said in a reassuring tone. 

Mac looked skeptically at Nick, not sure if he should believe the man or not. Then again, the man was Jack’s twin and logic told him (or as much logic as a five year old possessed), that Nick would know Jack the best. “We’ll see,” he said warily.

Jack chuckled at the kid’s reluctance. “Don’t worry, kid, you’ll like me in no time,” he said.

Gil sighed and looked at his son. “Nick and I need to head out, Mac. If you need, you can always go to Greg, okay?” he said gently.

Mac’s grip on his father’s shirt tightened and he snuggled closer, not wanting his father to leave. “Do you have to go?” he whispered.

Gil looked briefly over at Jack and felt relief when he didn’t see any anger in the man’s face at his son’s words. Turning back to Mac, he said, “Yes, I do. I need to start training Nick on becoming a CSI,” he said gently. “I’m sure you’ll have fun with Jack, you just have to give him a chance, okay?”

Mac bit his lip lightly and nodded. “Okay,” he whispered.

Gil kissed Mac on the forehead before putting him down. “Be good for Jack, okay little bug?” he asked, using the nickname his late wife had come up with.

Mac nodded and hugged his father tightly. “I’ll try,” he said, his voice muffled by Gil’s shirt.

Gil ruffled Mac’s hair and looked at Jack. “If you need any help, you can go to Greg Sanders. He’s the nightshift DNA analyst,” he explained. 

Jack nodded. “Alright,” he said and watched as the kid reluctantly let go of Gil. 

Gil stepped away from Mac and went over to Nick. “Come on, Nick, Brass is probably wondering where I am,” he said.

Nick nodded and fist bumped with Jack. “Good luck, bro,” he said, smiling.

Jack smiled. “You too, Nicky,” he said before watching Nick leave.

Before leaving, Gil went back to Mac and crouched down to hug him tightly one more time before getting up and leaving to catch up with Nick.  
Once the break room was empty, Jack looked at the kid and saw that he looked like a deer caught in headlights. He definitely had his work cut out for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcomed ^_^


End file.
